The Last Dance
by MistOfHeaven
Summary: what was Brian thinking the night of the prom? i dont own QAF cawlip and showtime do


The Last Dance

Christ I cant believe I'm here. Why did I come? I told him I wasn't. God I hate teenagers. Well with the obvious exception of course. There's Chris Hobbs. He's looking right at me with his mouth hanging open so wide I bet Zack O'Toole's cock can fit inside there. I take it he is surprised to see me here. Fuck, _I'm_ surprised to see me here. Maybe if I slowly back out I can leave. Then I see him dancing with Daphne. Justin's blonde hair guides me like a beacon.. He looks hot in his tux. I guess Honeycutt really does know how to dress. Then Daphne points at me and I guess is too late to back out now. As I walk closer to them Sunshine's smile gets even brighter, if thats possible.

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds."

"I thought I'd recapture my lost youth"

Daphne is looking a bit uncomfortable

"You look hot Daphne. I'd fuck you." And I kiss her on the cheek. I know she likes it. For some reason straight women are drawn to me.

"Uh you-you too Brian"

"Mind if I borrow your date?" And I take his hand in mine and I swear I felt some sorta shock. What?! No what am I thinking. Of course I didn't.

As I guide him across the floor, my stomach starts to feel funny. I'm not sick am I? No I cant be I never get sick. Then what is it?

As the music starts I take him into my arms. thank god for that extra credit dance class in college. I wonder where Justin learned his moves. Probably Jennifer. She looks like a dancer.

_You can dance  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
You can smile  
Every smile for the man  
Who held your hand  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

As we dance I can't help but stare at him. His pale blue eyes staring into my hazel ones. He feels so right in my arms.

_Oh, I know  
That the musics fine  
Like sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

I'm getting these strange feelings. I've never felt like this before. I feel as thought I don't ever want to let him go. The whole time we dance his smile never falters.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

And we stop briefly as Justin starts unbuttoning my jacket. The move is so seductive the action goes straight to my cock. And as he slowing pulls it off I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. Christ what is this boy doing to me? Is he trying to make me go crazy? Then he is back in my arms again I get the sense that this is right.

_You can dance  
Go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks  
If you're all alone  
Can he take you home  
You must tell him no  
Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arm's you're gonna be  
So darlin save the last dance for me_

No it cant be! I don't...*gulp* love him? No I cant love him! I admit I really like him. He gives amazing head and he has the tightest ass. And I certainly like being with him. Christ now I sound like the munchers. And that is a bad thing. Right?

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arm's you're gonna be  
So darlin save the last dance for me_

I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach again as I dipped him slowly. I am not supposed to be feeling like this! Brian Kinney does not do love. I do fucking! Except...now that I think about it, it was never fucking with Sunshine. And as I pick him up and kiss him, I know that I l-l-love him! There I said it. Well not out loud. Should I say it? No I cant say it. Not yet. I cant yet.

_Save the last dance for me  
Mmmmh, save the last dance for me  
Mmmmh, save the last dance for me  
Mmh, save the last dance for me_

Then I lead him out of the building as the song closes. I almost forgot the rest of the students were here.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yea we gave them a prom they'll never forget"

"Me neither."

We are at the jeep now and I pin him to it. Leave it to Sunshine to be the sentiment one.

"It was the best night of my life," he gushes.

"Even if it was ridiculously romantic."

And I'm staring at him. His lips look so inviting I have to taste them and I do. Maybe we can go back to the loft. No, this is his prom. And he still has to take care of Daphne. So instead I tell him I'll see him later. He say later and smiles that smile at me. And I knew then why Debbie calls him Sunshine. Because when he smiled it lit up that dark parking lot so bright that the Sun would be proud. I gather up all my will power and get into the jeep. And as I'm staring at him through my side window I see a dark figure come up behind him with a bat.

And then as if in slow motion I get out of the jeep and run.

"JUSTIN!!!!!"

He turns to me smiling, but its already too late, Chris swung. I felt my heart stop for what seemed like an eternity as Justin hits the cold pavement. I pick up the bat Chris just dropped and swung at him in the knees. I was aiming for his balls but I missed. And as he's groaning on the floor, I rush to Justin. Please be okay.

I take him into my arms. Blood. There is so much blood. Is it even possible for one person to have so much blood? He is wearing my scarf and that is drenched. "No no no no no no no no no,GOD!" Why did God let this happen? Huh? Is it cause we are queers? What do I do now? I can't loose him! Not now! As I dial 9-1-1, I pray to God. If he is listening he better not let Sunshine die. I don't know what else to do so I hold him. And I think of all the times we had together. The ice cream kisses. He knows Michael doesn't like him yet he still helped us rekindle our friendship. Then there was that time in New York. As much as I wanted to be angry at him, I couldn't. He was the one who told me I shouldn't give up my parental rights, but I still did later. He named my son. I don't know what I'll do if he dies.

I can hear the distant wail of the ambulance. Thank God they are almost here. Hold on Justin. Don't give up yet! Please. The paramedics are here. And they come to me to take him. I don't want to let him go but I have to. I take the scarf. This is all my fault. If I hadn't come Chris wouldn't have done it. Maybe I should have taken him to the loft when I had the chance. All I had to do is ask and he would have come. Christ what am I gonna do? The whole ride to the hospital, I didn't let go of his hand.

I need some one here. But who? I feel as though I don't want to be alone. I wonder if Micky has left yet. Let me call him.

"Mickey I need you now."

"What for Brian? I'm at the airport!"

"J-Justin has been in an accident. I'm at the hospital. I-I don't know if he's gonna make it, Mickey, I need you."

"Oh shit, alright Brian I'm on my way. Just stay there"

I hang up the phone. I hate hospitals. And now my Justin is in one. I just realized I love him and now I might lose him. Irony sucks ass. If Justin dies, I don't know how I'll be able to go on. If he dies, I might as well be dead. I can't live without him. Micky is here. He doesn't say a word he just holds me. I'm glad. I feel like I need to be held right now.

As he holds me I think about the night I meet Justin. God he looked so hot under that street lamp. I've never been partial to twinks before but something about him drew me in so I took him home. He was so innocent talking about Cheerios and Tylenol. Seriously who is allergic to Tylenol? I didn't even get a chance to fuck him before The bull-dyke Mel calls me saying Lindsay had Gus. But why did I take him with me? And what compelled me to ask him to name my son? Maybe it was because I knew even then that I loved him. I didn't know it yet but I did. And I always will. No matter if he comes out of this alive or not. I will always love him. And I will make sure that he knows it. No matter what.

AN: OK this is my first so please review. Ive never really tried my hand at writing but I love to read so I thought Id give it a shot. I love QAF and I have always wondered what was going through Brian's mind that night. So please review and I don't care if u think this is bad. Tell me what made it bad. Thanks and again review!!!


End file.
